How to Not to Slay an Oni
Crimson Beast The howling of the wind, the crashing of the waves, the calls of the seagulls and the beaming light of the sun coupled with it’s illuminating heat are all the aspects of the world that a anyone sailing this part of the sea mind usually registered as they awoke from their blissful slumber however the annoying sound of someone loudly banging on the door wasn’t something he one wouldn’t usually be accustomed to especially not in these parts of the sea. Snapping his eye’s open rather abruptly at the intrusion of his peaceful slumber Oda roughly sprang up out of the bed with his mind now fully alert and eyes, clear of all aspects of sleep farting around scanning every single aspect of the room before moving towards the source that disrupted his peace. Swinging his feet over the side of the bed Oda abruptly stood ignoring the slight chill of the floor and the soft feminine moan from the other side of the bed before making his way towards the door and yanking it open violently scaring the person knocking in the process. "What have I told you about waken me up, Naga" Oda growled out with irritation clearly coloring his voice due to him distinctively informing everyone to never disturb his slumber unless they wanted to lose their hands something that wasn’t and idle threat as past incidents shown. Naga not expecting Oda to so abruptly open the door as usually it a few minutes before Oda properly began to function in the morning which usually ended up with him having to open said door himself and fully awaken his Captain. Glancing inside the room briefly Naga noted the very sleepy looking Okuni barely sitting up in the bed whilst glancing towards the door, paying no heed to her nudity he returned his eye back to Oda who looked to be a minute away from exploding and burning down the ship again. "Forgive me Lord Oda but you specifically instructed to wake you up as we near our destination and we are about 10 minutes away from Gonco Island", Nagashima stated in a calm and controlled voice completely ignoring the anger directed at him. Before Oda could deny ever assigning as sort of job to Naga a seductive yet sleepy voice resonated throughout the room. "If I may My Lord." Okuni spoke brining all attention back towards herself seemingly unbothered by her own partial nudity. "You did indeed instruct Lord Nagashima to wake you up this morning to ensure you did not sleep throughout the day again." She finished with her voice full of amusement. Calming down enough from his irritation at being awoken early Oda began to think back before letting out a grumbling sigh as he did indeed recall giving Naga such an order. Waving away Naga he reentered his room and began to dress himself paying little mind to Okuni’s sharp and piercing gaze before leaving the room and heading to the main deck all while grumbling about mornings. ---- The sound of a conch horn filled the air on Gonco, the reverberating sound causing birds to chirp and fly through the trees, frightened. “General Tsuki!” a fishman called out, running towards a tall Fox Mink. The mink turned around, a commanding presence and gaze. “Lookouts on the south-eastern side have spotted a ship, belonging to a pirate crew.” The General only stared at the fishman, before nodding. “Send out Naval Unit 7C-yaka. Bring the pirates to the Chieftain-yaka.” he ordered. The fishman nodded, running back to his post and relaying the command through the Den Den Mushi. The Naval Unit 7C were ready within an instant, they did not want to anger their General, nor his superior. This Naval Unit was composed out of fishmen, as were most of their Naval Division. They ran towards the south-east bank, quickly breaking out into a swim. They current split before them, and they were soon under the ship. They slammed their palms into the bottom hull of the ship, before changing the direction the ship and swimming, bringing the ship towards the eastern side of the ship; to their Chieftain. Category:Role-Plays